SPD Time for Time Force
by Eodynn
Summary: Perhaps a slight AU. Ever wondered how SPD became Time Force? Read this epic story of the final struggle of Space Patrol Delta to find out.
1. SPD

SPD: Time for Time Force 

**Chapter 1 - SPD**

_Time Force HQ_ _2997_

"So then Jennifer, is there anything you would like to ask before I show you around?"

"Well there is one thing sir," replied Jen. "I want to know how Time Force started, it can't have been around forever."

"You're quite right." Captain Logan took a deep breath. "There was once an organisation named SPD, which stands for..."

_Turtle Cove_ _2800_

"...Space Patrol Delta, huh?" Gale said, feeling sceptical. A holographic image of a handsome young man's face sighed at her.

"Do you even KNOW any of the amazing things they've done? They've saved the whole world several times!" Dale whined.

"What, you actually believe all that stuff?" Gale mocked, her well-shaped eyebrows rising just above the bottom of her chestnut-coloured fringe.

"Well whether you believe it or not, it's true, and I took the tests to get in, and guess what? They thought I was so good they assigned me straight to C-Squad! Most people who join get put in E-Squad, D-Squad if they're lucky, but Commander Tate put me in C-Squad!"

"Yeah I know." Gale frowned. "You've been talking about it for the last half hour."

Dale smiled sheepishly. "I'm just so pleased!" He wriggled with excitement. "Well anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to come up here and visit me, I can introduce you to my new friends Wendy and Han."

Gale looked around at her dishevelled flat, the dirt piling up in every corner where it could find refuge. She wasn't particularly fond of her home; maybe she could do with a little holiday. "Sure thing brother. But I had to sell my car a few weeks ago, remember?"

"Oh don't worry about that," Dale grinned. "In C-Squad we're allowed to borrow SPD cars. I'll be around to pick you up tomorrow; it's only a two-hour drive to Turtle Cove from here. I'd better go now, combat training in fifteen minutes! I'll be seeing you tomorrow sis."

"Buh-bye." Gale touched the Disconnect button on her holocam and the blue projection of her brother zigzagged into nothingness. "Well Gale," she said to herself. "Better get your things together."


	2. Taking Shelter

**Chapter 2 –Taking Shelter**

_Delta Command Base 2800_

"This is the dining room, it's where we eat."

"Well duhh." Gale rolled her eyes. Her brother's fairly frequent stupidity often annoyed her.

"Uhh yeah. These are the stairs."

"WHY don't you show me something interesting Dale? Ugh!"

Dale cowered slightly. Dale had faced a ravenous lion and not flinched, been in the middle of a riot and not once cried for help, but his sister was probably the only thing he was afraid of. "Ummmm sure. I'll take you to the C-Squad quarters. I'll introduce you to Han, and Wendy might be around too."

"Lead the way." Gale grinned triumphantly as her brother became a human arrow, moving in the direction of the C-Squad quarters. She was about to follow, when alarms began to blare throughout the base.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dentraasi grinned as screams and shouts cleared the way for him. He advanced through the town square, knocking over tables. A massive sack on his back jingled, full of belongings and money that people had left behind when they ran away. This was his third raid here now, and it was proving highly successful once more. But now he had taken all the bags, coats and money in the area he grew bored.

Something caught his eye. A purple handbag lying on a chair some distance away, just waiting to be taken. He strode over and reached for it. Just before his spindly hand closed around the handbag, an irritated female voice called out "Hands off the bag!" Dentraasi growled and spun around, only to be faced by a tall girl dressed in pink with flowing silver hair.

"Who do you think you are, girl?" Dentraasi spat.

"I'm Beech, and that's my handbag." Beech took a step forward. Dentraasi raised a surprised eyebrow. "Oh, and one more thing," Beech continued, raising a badge. "SPD! You're under arrest for theft and causing havoc. SPD Emergency!"

Pink light burst out of the badge that she held high, forming a pink wire-frame net that covered all of her body except her head. She began to spin round at an impossible speed, drawing in energy from the surrounding area. As it met the wire-frame, it solidified into flexible neo-titanium armour. She snapped out of the spin, and, wearing a pink body suit, Beech spread her arms out and clenched her fists. Thick black armour formed over her chest, knees and shoulders. A large '5' appeared on her chest, glowing radiant pink. The wire-frame extended up to cover her head, leaving a gap in the area of her eyes. Then, with a flash of pink, the light pink armour had enveloped her head, with a pair of black and silver headlights sat neatly on her forehead. A shiny black visor slid down to cover the elliptical hole in the armour where her eyes were. The headlights turned on, emitting a glow of yellow light as Beech assumed her pose and called out "SPD 5! Pink!"

Dentraasi gave a howl of rage and surprise, dropping his swag-bag. He drew a long blue blade from no-where and pointed it at Beech. She rolled to the side and drew her weapon as a barrage of laser bolts from Dentaasi's sword tore up the concrete where she had been standing. "Why use a sword for ranged combat? You should use something more like Wind Fire!" At her command, the bow that Beech had drawn fired an array of energised pink arrows at the creature. Dentraasi groaned as they struck him in the chest, and stuck.

"You'll pay." Dentraasi warned as he ripped the arrows out of his chest, which proceeded to rapidly heal up, closing the holes. Faster than Beech would have thought possible of this large monster, Dentraasi swept past Beech delivering a crushing blow to her stomach with his sword, sending showers of pink sparks spinning into the air. The thick black outer armour absorbed most of the blow, but Beech still fell to the floor from the pain. Dentraasi laughed and held his sword high, in preparation to stab it through her faceplate. "Good-bye, Beech." He smirked and jabbed the sword down.


	3. New Faces

**Chapter 3 – New Faces**

_Delta Command Base 2800_

"What's going on?" Gale asked, referring to the intensely loud sirens which continually emitted their alarming frequencies.

"Trouble in the city." Dale said. "We call them SPD Emergencies."

"Isn't that a bit corny?" Gale offered, as the sirens halted suddenly.

"I think it sounds cool," Dale grinned. The two continued to make their way to the C-Squad quarters. "SPD Emergency. That's what the rangers say when they morph."

"Say what?" Gale enquired over the sound of her trainers clapping on the polished marble stairs.

"The power rangers! You know, colourful superheroes that save the world. Our rangers are A-Squad, best of the best. When they 'ranger up' they say 'SPD Emergency' and its really cool."

"I see." Gale raised an eyebrow as Dale led her along a bluish corridor and through an automatic door marked 'C Squad'. Inside was a large lounge, with all sorts of TVs, computers, a bit of sports equipment, magazines, large chairs and sofas and two people playing table tennis at the C-Squad's table.

"Hey Han, hey Wendy!" Dale called as he jogged over to them pulling Gale by her hand.

"Dale, back so soon?" grinned Han. "And I guess this must be Gale?"

"Yup. Hi." Gale said in reply and scratched the back of her neck. She suddenly felt embarrassed in Han's presence. She looked him up and down. He had fair shoulder-length hair and shining eyes. He was wearing a grey unbuttoned shirt on top of a dark green t-shirt, and black baggy trousers covered his legs.

"Ah, Dale's been telling us about you." Wendy said, as she performed a perfect serve which Han would have had no hope of blocking, even if he had been paying attention. She had on a light blue tank top with a red heart in the centre, and she wore three-quarter length white trousers with a sort of half skirt around her right thigh. This was light blue and likely made of cotton.

"So then..." said Gale awkwardly. "Are you guys the only ones in C-Squad?"

Han laughed, not cruelly but in a friendly manner. Gale was surprised at how Dale had managed to make these great friends in such a short time at the academy. "No, the others are in the canteen eating. We went early."

"Ah I see," Gale said. She looked at the table tennis table. "Well, anybody up for doubles?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Newtech City Main Square 2800_

Beech's eyes widened in horror at the blue blade coming rapidly towards her face but a blue flash lit the air, and the sound of a blaster trailed Dentraasi as he was sent flying. Beech looked around, and saw the blue ranger standing there in all her glory. "Julia!" Beech said in relief.

Julia ran over and extended a hand to Beech. "Need a hand?" she smirked. Julia pulled Beech to her feet and the two rangers assumed their poses. Beech had one foot forwards and the other behind, pointing to the side. She held Wind-fire horizontally in front of her and her other hand was on her hip. Julia stood in a broad stance, legs slightly parted. She had drawn her second 'Hand Blaster' and held it and her first one in a cross shape in front of her. "SPD!" The two girls cried and charged forwards towards Dentraasi. Dentraasi exploded out of the rubble and surged towards them, his sword outstretched. He raised it high and swept it vertically at Julia, but she blocked it with the x-shape of her two guns. This gave Beech the chance to swipe her bow like a sword into Dentraasi's side sending him spinning to the floor in a shower of pink sparks.

"Now I'm really mad." Dentraasi warned and pulled out a bundle of nuts and bolts from his belt.

"Uh-oh, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Beech asked.

"I am." Julia responded. Her eyes narrowed. "Cyclobots."

"Correct." Dentraasi grinned an evil grin. He flung the bundle of nuts and bolts high into the air above the rangers, and then they landed in a circle formation surrounding them both. Almost as soon as each one landed, they popped up into a powerful mechanised warrior, dubbed 'Cyclobots'. The cyclobots were tan in colour with helmets that had a circular black visor as they 'eye'. They each had a sword/blaster built into the right hand and they were currently making robotic noises. "Cyclobots, attack!" roared Dentraasi at the cyclobots surrounding the two.

"Beech, call for help, I'll cover you." Julia said, and leapt into the fray using a combination of expertly placed blaster shots and powerful martial arts in a desperate attempt to fight off the advanced automated soldiers.

"Commander Tate, we need backup!" Beech cried into her morpher.

"They're on the way." Came the arrogant and strong voice of the commander of Space Patrol Delta.


	4. Not Just A Visitor

**Chapter 4 – Not Just a Visitor**

_Delta Command Base_

After a hectic game of table tennis, the four young adults took two sofas and slumped down heavily. They were all panting except for Wendy.

"She is the definition of fit." Han explained. "She always wins at sports, sparring, target practise, you name it. Wendy can do it all. I wouldn't be surprised if she was promoted to B Squad any time soon." Han sent a wink at Wendy who grinned back. Gale felt a small stab of jealousy.

'What the heck,' she thought. 'I've only known him for like an hour, snap out of it.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Newtech City Main Square_

Julia grunted in annoyance as a cyclobot kicked her in the chest. She quickly regained her stability and blasted it back with a burst from a Hand Blaster but another cyclobot smacked it out of her hand with its hand/blade/blaster/whatever. Down to one blaster, Julia ducked a punch and did a 180 degree sweep kick, knocking over several cyclobots. A couple of them stayed down but most got straight back up.

"These things are stronger than your run-of-the-mill krybots." Julia warned as she heard Beech enter the battle.

"Yeah, Khane said he had trouble fighting these new bots last time. But where do they come from, we know they aren't Troobian." Beech said, as she narrowly avoided being hit in the head by a swipe from a cyclobot. "Argh, where are the others when you need them?"

Dentraasi grinned as he watched the girls get swamped by the powerful cyclobots. "Fools," he smirked. "SPD shall never foil my plan."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," came a male voice from behind him. Dentraasi turned round and saw three more SPD rangers, one in red, one in green and one in yellow. Red who was standing in the middle took a step forward. It was he who had spoken. He held a large sword with a bulky red handle and a thin silver blade.

"So then, the party gets more exciting." Dentraasi mocked as he held his blue sword forwards.

"We're taking you in, whether you like it or not," said the green ranger, and he brandished the great big green cannon he was holding.

"Enough with the chit chat, let's do this!" cried the yellow ranger. She held two yellow...well, whatever they were they're called Star Charges, and she held them in a fighting stance as she leapt at Dentraasi.

"Ruby and I have got this Dave, go help the other two," ordered the red ranger to the green ranger, Dave.

"Sure thing Khane, good luck," replied Dave and ran off towards the angry mob of cyclobots.

Khane watched Ruby, the yellow ranger, fight Dentraasi. He watched every move that Dentraasi made, saw how he fought and calculated a strategy. Khane often used this method of battle, it usually turned the tide in their favour. 'That's long enough' thought Khane, and ran his hand along the blade of Lightning Sword. "Hey, big guy, want some of this?" Khane yelled as he surged forwards, sweeping his sword in a horizontal arc as he passed Dentraasi. Ruby rolled out the way, and then she jogged over to Khane as he came to a halt. Sparks erupted from Dentraasi's body and he fell to the floor, clutching his arm in pain.

Julia was getting really angry now; the others should be here by now. Beech, who was like a younger sister to her, was getting quite battered around, despite her strength and courage. Julia was about to contact the base again when a green energy blast collided with a bunch of cyclobots sending them flying. They crackled with green energy and fell still. Dave's Thunder Cannon was still smoking as he ran over to them. Julia nodded at Dave appreciatively and said, "Let's finish this."

Julia gripped her remaining Hand Blaster in both hands and held it out in front of her. Beech drew back the string on Wind Fire, allowing it to build up pink energy and Dave balanced Thunder Cannon on his knee, preparing it for another blast. The six or seven remaining cyclobots ran forwards with robotic screeches but didn't get further than one step as the green, pink and blue SPD rangers let loose their barrage of energy blasts.

"Phew, I'm glad that's over with." Beech shouted, over the loud crackle of broken machinery. "Now where did that freakazoid monster go?"

"Follow me," Dave said and the two girls ran after him. As they approached Khane and Ruby they saw Dentraasi on his knees. Dentraasi saw the five rangers unite and stand in a row pointing their weapons at him. He growled and pulled his scaly hand away from his arm, revealing a purple patch. Before the rangers knew what was happening, Dentraasi was a 10-storey tall menace.

"Should have seen that one coming," Ruby groaned as Khane took out his morpher.

"Sir, we need the zords."


End file.
